


Weightless

by mythicdork



Series: Superhero Love isn't Perfect? More Likely Than You Think. [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Worlds Collide Lore, drinking as coping, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/pseuds/mythicdork
Summary: Bruce Wayne ran to New York for some time away from everyone who knows his face, he hoped to blend into the crowds to drown his sorrow in alcohol. Instead he finds an old friend and a new way of coping.





	Weightless

There was an inherent selfishness to it. Bruce knew it clear as day, it was something he thought about frequently. Bruce had a company, a family obligation, and here he was knee deep in a mess of thoughts. It had been quite a while since Bruce felt _present_. He was just moving through life, going nowhere, seeing nothing. It was a waking nightmare. But at least he could pretend now and then.

The club pumped around him, a kind of false heartbeat that both soothed and pushed them forward. He was unapologetic as he drowned himself in the alcohol to head down the slick slide into the empty abyss of black-out.

Stupid. Foolish. But damn did it make his chest feel lighter, made the flirting that entirely focused on how much money was in his bank account feel genuine. Made the touch of skin on skin more electric. It gave him a chance and for that he can cling on. Barely 21 and already in the deep end of this hellish habit. The lead was thick, dragging him down still, but this made it easier to ignore, bit by bit.

He turned to his left as the crowd roared with a new vigor. Even in the dim light, Bruce could make out how the crowd ebbed and flowed around a single moving point. The couple that had attached herself to his right side shifted awkwardly.

“Who is it?”

“Stark!”

“_Tony Stark is here_?”

The rapid fire back and forth meant nearly nothing to Bruce, all he could do was sink just so into his chair, breathing deeper. How long had it been since he caught Tony Stark’s eye? Was it the funeral? Years ago then, years and years. Bruce had come to New York for more anonymity, obviously for a well known billionaire, officially in bachelorhood, he couldn’t garner much anonymity but at least he was outside of Gotham.

When the crowd shifted suddenly, Bruce’s right was suddenly filled. Not Tony Stark, no the world was never so kind to Bruce as to make something _easier_. Instead a few men pressed to his left, arguing over what Tony Stark would want to drink. Bruce snorted into his glass at the spectacle.

“What’re you laughing at, buddy?” the tone was decidedly not what the word buddy had originally earned. Bruce rolls his shoulders, tilting his head up toward them, still heavily against the bar on his stool.

“You want to buy _Tony Stark_ drinks; man has enough money to do it on his own.” Bruce also could make a commentary that usually men like himself and Tony could buy a bottle and hold that instead. Less chance at someone getting a good grasp on their drink.

“Yeah and how do _you_ know that?” yep, the aggression is Thick. A shake of his head, Bruce really wasn’t trying to get rough right now. All he wanted was to have a moment to lose himself. He twisted to meet him more directly, eyes tired. He finished off his drink in one gulp before he goes to stand.

A hand twisted into the collar of his shirt, dragged him in.

“If you wanted to kiss me, handsome, could’ve asked.” Bruce drawled out, heavily gaze locked on the man before him who’s lip curled back in a half snarl. The bartender rushed forward; Bruce could see over the man’s shoulder that the bouncers were trailing forward.

The crowd ebbed and then –

“_Bruce_? Is that you?”

_Tony Stark_. Shirt half unbuttoned, smile dangerous and utterly free, facial hair sharp, and utterly shining in this dim and dirty club. Bruce’s heart stopped, or maybe it had finally started again. He twisted himself harsh from the man’s grip.

“Yeah! Been a while huh?” Bruce approached immediately, and once again his shirt was rumpled by a hand twisting firm into it. Tony tugged him forward as he moved back, leading them away from the bar and toward the center of the room. Bodies moved and withered around them, surrounded and lost. A sense of privacy while people pressed in along all sides.

“You come to my city and not even a call? I’m heartbroken, Wayne.” Bruce laughed immediately, shaking his head as Tony tipped his head back just so.

“Acting like I wouldn’t have gotten sent to your assistant. It’s amazing to see you.” They are pressed in close, speaking into ears to try and hide beneath the music. Bruce lost himself in how the lights danced in Tony’s eyes.

“I would say it was mutual, but I just had to save you from getting your ass beat.”

“And I appreciate it. It was over you after all,” Bruce smiled, loose and almost taunting in practice. “They were trying to figure out what drink to buy you, I said you could buy your own.”

Tony snorted, laughing lighter. God, what a nice sound. Honest and real. Tony was never fake, not like everyone else had been with Bruce nearly since birth. Tony’s laugh was earned, was _honest_. God, it was a true balm over long left wounds.

“Won’t buy me a drink, Bruce? Thought you were a gentleman.” The tilt of Tony’s lips should be illegal, no man should have such an intense power over a man’s will. Bruce raised his hand, so gentle, he brushed his knuckle along his cheek.

“No, this place is overpriced and too loud. But I could offer you a bottle in my hotel room.” Bruce grinned just a bit, a couple leagues too far into the night to think about it twice. He missed Tony. He missed the feeling of being _known_, of being _real_. He hadn’t felt alive in so long, not like this, not like how it was with Tony in their fleeting meetings.

Both had seen the worst parts of each other’s lives. No judgement, no losses. Just _fun_, just _now_.

“Trying to take me home?” Tony raised his brow, but that damned smile grew. The agreement was already in his eyes, dancing along lips that still mingled with alcohol he had likely had before.

“I don’t have a home, especially not in New York. I’ll be taking you to four walls with a bed and as many bottles of alcohol that room service can bring up. I want to catch up with you, Tony.” Bruce’s hand settled just so on Tony’s waist. Long fingers tensed into Tony’s side, a silent but clear plea. Surrounded by unknown faces, Bruce felt alone, but if they went, perhaps they could be free, _together_.

“You make a hard bargain,” _Just one night_, Tony’s eyes promised, Bruce smiled.

“My father was a businessman—” a familiar line that slipped easily into the conversation. Well worn in to help ease through various comments.

“Your father was a _doctor_.” Bruce tensed just a bit at the cut in, his eyes flashing to Tony’s. They both knew the stories, a thousand times over. Thomas never had the stomach for business, he wanted to help people first and foremost. Martha helped the most with business or various members would work as a panel for decisions. But Bruce’s father was a doctor first and foremost.

“You caught me.” Bruce went to raise his hand his hands in mock surrender, but they were quickly taken by Tony. They drew back, the crowd ebbed once more, half following them, half avoiding. It seemed too easy.

They left the club, they caught a cab. They always stayed in contact in one way or another.

Bruce had never felt so light in the last decade. He never laughed as hard, joked as much. He was weightless. The lead removed from around his ankles. He was _flying_.

They kissed. Just once. The morning’s dawn barely lightened the sky as their lips met, half sobered and too tired to think. Bruce sat on the balcony as Tony had drifted off in the bed.

Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel and DC have been a fave of mine for a bit so if you liked this please take a look at my other works in the same vein in the series this one is in. Comments are appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
